


Somethings just about to break

by twoheartsx



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on the prompt "It hurts", Blood, For zexal month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For Zexal MonthYuma broke Astral's trust and with that his heart





	Somethings just about to break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few little fics I've wrote for Zexal month. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Astral felt an ache in his chest. A pain he’d never known before. It seemed with Yuma he was always learning new things. More humanly things. He’d shown Astral what food was, friendship, that there was more to dueling than just winning. He’d taught Astral so many things. Observation after observation flashed through his mind. Happy moments filled with him and Yuma laughing. Those moments are quickly replaced by a mess of orange hair, arms around Yuma’s shoulders. Violet eyes focusing on Yuma, a smile that seemed sweet, but hid something far more sinister. Yuma lied to him. He lied all because he trusted this barian more than he trusted Astral. Yuma choose the barian over him, over their friendship. Yuma looked so torn as he looked from Astral to Vector. The friend he’d thrown everything away for. They were in this dangerous place all because of him. The friend who was secretly an enemy. 

“What’s wrong Yuma?” Vector sneered. The barian threw his head back, laughing. He was enjoying this. Enjoying tearing Yuma apart. Tearing Astral and Yuma’s partnership apart. “You knew I was a barian. You’re so stupid.” 

“I didn’t know you were evil! You said you were a good guy!” Yuma turned his attention to Vector, glaring at him. He had tears streaming down his face. Astral hated this. He hated Vector for hurting Yuma. He hated Yuma for hurting him. For choosing Vector over him. Astral had been there for him, he thought they were a team. 

“You’re so foolish. There is no good Barian. How is it possible I was the only good Barian sent to earth?” Vector laughed harder, pointing a finger at Yuma. “You even lied to your best friend. Guess you don’t care for him as much as you swore you did.” 

“That’s not true!” Yuma cried, fists clenched at his sides. Astral roughly grabbed Yuma’s shoulders, forcing Yuma to look at him. 

“Don’t listen to him anymore, Yuma. Just focus on me.” Astral knew they could discuss this later. Right now the two of them needed to work together to defeat Vector. They could discuss the mistrust later. The lies. “We need to form Zexal. We have to defeat him.” 

“I would love to see you two form Zexal on mistrust. You can’t even trust Yuma. He’s a liar.” Vector mocked. Astral tried not to think about how right Vector was. Yuma was a liar and he had betrayed Astral. Astral couldn’t trust him, not now. Not after everything that he’d learned. The ache in Astral’s chest got worse until it was unbearable. He pulled back from Yuma, bringing his hands to his chest. He just wanted this pain to stop. He didn’t want to feel anymore. He wished he never fell in love with Yuma. If he hadn’t it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

“Astral!” Yuma screamed. He had a look of panic in his eyes as he tried to step closer to Astral. 

“Stay back! Haven’t you broke me enough Yuma?” Astral asked through gritted teeth. Yuma stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. He looked like he’d been slapped. 

“Astral, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Yuma’s voice was full of guilt. He felt so bad. He didn’t know how to fix this. He never should have trusted Vector. He should have been honest with Astral. Now his best friend, his partner, was on the ground in pain. Yuma watched as black tendrils came from Astral’s body and wrapped around it, making a cocoon around him. 

“Astral!” Yuma screamed and slowly started to step forward, his arm stretched out toward the cocoon where Astral was. Before Yuma could reach Astral the cocoon broke up and Astral flew out. Except he didn’t look like himself. He looked dark and an evil smile was spread across his face. Before Yuma could step any closer Astral flew at him, their faces now inches apart. He was so close that Yuma could feel Astral’s breath on his face. Yuma let out a small gasp as Astral roughly grabbed him by his shoulders. 

“Yuma, let us form Zexal.” Astral sounded different in a way. He had a coldness in his voice that hadn’t been there before. Yuma wanted to pull away. To tell Astral no. He wasn’t acting like himself. He didn’t want to make Zexal with him right now. Yuma wanted to scream and push Astral away, but he couldn’t. It was as if his body was frozen, paralyzed by fear. He felt himself being pulled in. They were going to make Zexal. The question was, what form of Zexal could be made with such darkness in Astral’s heart? 

The form that appeared after the two had fused was unlike any Zexal form they’d made before. It was dark, a black mist radiating from them. An insane smile was spread over Yuma’s face as he turned his gaze up to Vector. He raised his hand, pulling another card from his deck. He turned his gaze to Vector, gritting his teeth together as he let out a manic laugh. Yuma felt so powerful. A darkness, a rage flowed through his body. He felt this new found power in his veins. He felt incredible. 

To say it was Yuma though, pulling the cards, laughing maniacally; wasn’t the whole truth. It was more of a fusion of all the anger and mistrust Astral was feeling mixed with Yuma’s own heart break over Ray, no; Vector’s betrayal and his guilt for betraying Astral. With every attack they lost one hundred more life points, they ticked closer and closer to death. Closer to their own destruction. Inside the being that had become their now damaged love, Astral had Yuma pressed to a wall, their mouths meeting in a violet kiss. The kiss was more teeth than lips as Astral bit down hard on Yuma’s lower lip, drawing blood. Tears streamed down Yuma’s cheeks as he let out sobs. 

“Stop it Astral!” Yuma cried, sobbing harder as he felt blood slip down his chin. His tear filled eyes focused on Astral’s cold, deranged eyes. “It hurts. You’re hurting us!” 

“Yes Yuma, it does hurt.” All the pain both of them felt could be heard in Astral’s voice. All the betrayal and the lies. All of the suffering they had endured and all the suffering that was too come.


End file.
